Homunculi High
by Psycho Poptart
Summary: Winry is a new girl at a new high school but where she lays eyes on a hotheaded bad boy She soon finds she’s in a little more trouble then she can comprehend torn between emotions and her crush‘s relentless admirers.WinryxEnvy
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:** Winry is a new girl at a new high school but where she lays eyes on a hot-headed bad boy She soon finds she's in a little more trouble then she can comprehend torn between emotions and her crush's relentless admirers. In case you're wondering it's rated M for language, and possible lemons. WinryxEnvy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA or any of the characters it's sad I know…

**Homunculi High **

**

* * *

**

"Winry! Wake up or your gunna be late for your first day!" Winry's grandmother called from down stairs. She had just moved hear because her parents just died in a car crash and her only living family was her grandmother who just happened to live in the U.S.

She slowly got out of her bed being careful so she didn't fall back to sleep after all a nice comfortable bed looked tempting after staying up nearly half the night for no real reason.

She went straight to her closet picking out the first thing she spotted a Black tube top and a pair of jeans. After getting dressed she looked at the clock and cursed under her breath she was going to be late for her first day.

She would have rushed out the door if not for her grandma stopping her. "Winry I called you a ride an old friend of yours. You used to play with when you where little before you moved he shod be here right about-

A honking from out side cut her off "Oh looks like he's here" Winry was confused she remembered living here when she was little but all her friends remained a blur in her mind. Her thought's where broken as he grandma pushed her out the door.

"Come On Where Going To Be Late!" A voice called to her when she turned around she saw him a young boy that looked her age he was blonde kind of cute to but what got her most was his golden eyes.

She then rushed over to the car and jumped in (in incase your wondering it's a red convertible) and the second she did he hit the gas HARD. Making her fall back and grip her seat for dear life "You don't remember me do ya Winry?"

"No not really"

He just laphed "Do you remember a little boy who always bugged you and nearly scared you half to death when he showed you Alchemy for the first time?"

Her eyes got big and she nearly lost her breath " E-Ed ward?"

He smiled "In the flesh! Oh…where here" The car then came to a screeching stop casing Whinry to nearly fall forward.

"Here we are Central High"

* * *

When Ed got out of the car Winry got her first real look at his clothes He wore tight leather pants and as far as she could tell for now a Red hooded sweat shirt with an odd symbol on the back like a snake over a cross as they entered the school they caught sight of a group in from of the school there seemed to be 6 of them. 

Winry tried walking past the fierce looking group but noticed one member in particular. He stood surrounded by the others, most of which were trying their best to spark a conversation with him, but he just leaned against the wall with his arms folded.

He had long Emerald Green hair that happened to be spiked downward, and amazing Violet eyes.

He wore a Black tank top and black leather pants. Around his forehead was an odd black headband with a weird triangle like mark in the front. Winry could feel her face flush red while she stared at him.

Edward however noticed the look on Winry's face and immediately tried to snap her out of it.

"Oh no. Don't you dare. He's trouble Winry , big, BIG trouble stay away from him." Ed warned but her words went unheeded.

"Whatever. Hey Ed What's his name ?" Winry asked

"That's Envy, the leader of the 'Sins', the toughest gang here at Central High. And don't even try Winry, he's Lust's man, and you do not want a run in with her." Ed explained to her.

Envy looked over to the gave a small snicker as he spotted Ed walking toward the school

"If it an't The shrimp." Envy declared with a smug smile.

"Fuck off you pompous jackass." Ed Growled

halting his laughter for a moment Envy turned his attention to Winry

"Hey girl, what's your damn name?" Envy asked stepping forward He looked Winry over a few times. However, Winry just stood there staring in to his enticing Violet eyes, as they surfed up and down her slender body. She just couldn't help but look back into enticing cat-like Violet eyes.

Unfortunately, She didn't notice the look he was giving back of annoyance, at the fact that she was staring into his eyes. "What the hell are you looking at! Do you have a problem with the way I look or something?"

Envy hated someone to stare into his eyes, partially because he felt they made him look odd.

The other Sin members knew of Envy's deep hatred for those who stared at him, and they almost immediately surrounded Winry, taunting her.

The group of kids were all cracking their knuckles and were prepared to fight for the honor of their leader. Envy was pleasantly surprised to see the girl did not even flinch when she saw the group closing in on her.

"I was just looking, god they're my eyes and I can look at whatever the hell I want to!" Winry screamed at him. Ed knew what Envy was like, and by the looks of things he was shore she was dead.

"You're bold aren't you? You know what, maybe you should come to our little party tonight." Envy looked around his clan.

"Back up….NOW!" He demanded his gang, but they were resistant to move. He looked to Wrath, whenever something needs to be expressed without violence Envy would looked to Wrath to take care of it.

"He said back the fuck up!" Wrath demanded receiving quick reactions whenever he spoke group cooled down and gave the new girl some room.

"Whatever Envy. I bet she doesn't even want to come to your stupid party anyways." Ed grabbed Winry's arm and practically dragged her away from the gang.

"I'll see you tonight Winry, and I mean see all of you." Envy declared getting a few high-fives and chuckles out of his group.

"Winry what the hell? Do you have any Idea how many enemies you just made?" Ed scolded her even though he was actually relieved that Envy had been impressed with Winry's hot-head and allowed her to go free.

"Well he had no right to talk to me like that. Besides, how do you two know each other anyways?" Winry asked but Ed quickly changed the subject.

"Come on there are a lot of people to meet and we only have so much time…." Ed dragged Winry through the halls and into the large school.

* * *

"It seems like Edo's new friend has a little spunk behind her." Envy proclaimed as he walked the hallway followed closely by his clique. A young man, shorter than him walked to his right. He had a long black hair and wore a tight black t-shirt and leather pants. 

Wrath stopped in his tracks to question his leader. "But what about Lust?"

"What about her look I'm not hurting any-one so until then I don't need your advice runt got it? good" with that said he walked in to his class and conveniently spotted Winry immediately, he went to occupy the empty seat next to her.

'oh great' She thought 'this is going to be a long class…'

* * *

Well what do you think weird pairings but I like it so till the update bye oh and for the record I made Wrath 14 in this fic. I have plans BIG plans Muhahahahaaha 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA or any of the characters it's sad I know…

**Homunculi High Ch.2**

**For the record in this fic. I'm also making Riza,** **Russel and Fletcher's sister (She's going to be the middle child)

* * *

**

"Hey, Envy how's the Palm-Tree look going for ya?" Greed teased Envy.

"Sorry, I don't speak Jack-ass." Envy replied gaining an unintended laugh from Winry. "Hey, Winry was your name right? Well let me be the first one to tell ya those jackasses don't normally act that way."

"It's ok really" Winry smiled warmly at him.

What had impressed Envy was her bold reaction to being surrounded, considering his gang could have taken her down with out breaking a sweat.

"Good, how about I give you a ride? You can give me your number, and I'll pick you up later. Oh I forgot to give you an invite, can't get in without one." Envy reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a ribbon, tying it around Winry's right wrist. Winry blushed slightly and nodded as his hand caressed her pale skin.

"Excuse me bitch, I think you're in MY seat." A raven-haired girl said to Winry with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a tube top similar to Winry's, a short leather mini-skirt and a leather choker.

"Sorry, but I got here first." Winry told the slightly taller girl.

"Yeah, Lust, the new girl was here first looks like you'll have too find another seat" Greed smirked, which kinda shocked Winry. She rarely had people defend her, especially if it's just over a seat.

"Shut the fuck up! Any-ways new girl, you need to learn two things. One, stay the hell out of my way. And two, keep away from Envy." Lust said glaring darkly at her.

"Well I'm a little confused?" Winry blinked to make sure what she had just seen actually happened.

"Congratulations, you've just been hit on by a guy with a girlfriend." A voice behind her said making Winry turn around to address them.

"You must be Winry, Ed told me about you I'm sorta a friend of his the names Riza" Riza was smiling at her, she had short blond hair pulled back in to a bun. She was wearing a plain black shirt and matching black jeans.

"Nice to meet you, and if you don't mind me asking who was that girl?" Winry asked.

"Well first of all you really don't wanna mess with her. Besides, you already saw what Lust is like, so you know to steer clear of her." Riza informed her.

"Lust does not scare me! She's just being a Bitch because Envy was giving me more attention at the time." Winry stated. "Besides, he seems nice, he was just trying to look good in front of his friends."

"I guess he does have his moments, but you should cherish it because they are rare. Just try and be careful ok?." Riza's warning however went unheard by Winry's ears.

Winry found herself infatuated by the guy she had just met. Maybe it was his amazing Emerald hair, or his dazzling cat-like eyes.

"Why are you so against him for any-way?" Winry asked as the bell rang signaling there break.

"well I used to be his friend but, and I know about him in ways you could never imagine….well I really don't wanna go in to detail" Riza was not going to allow her new friend to only be known as another one of Envy's many accomplishments.

"Fine, you win I won't get involved with him, but only because he already has a girlfriend, but I'm still going to the party tonight." Winry whispered the last part to her self unfortunately, Riza heard it.

"You got invited?"

"Ya why?"

"Well since your friends with Ed I really wouldn't expect him to even notice you." At this Winry razed an eyebrow but didn't really feel it was her place to ask.

"Winry, I'll be honest with you I never would have guessed you'd be invited to one of Envy's parties on your first day."

"Didn't you get invited Riza?" Riza held up her wrist to show her own red ribbon. "Ya but if Ed found out I'd probably be dead." she rubbed the back of her head and maintained a sheepish smile.

Just then, a small boy that slightly resembled Ed ran up to the two girls.

"Oh Hello Winry, Riza ummm... Roy wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go to the party with him tonight?" Al panted a little out of breath from running through the endless halls

"Tell him that I refuse to go out with, ignorant, arrogant, womanizing dogs." Riza said calmly right before she grabbed Winry and stormed off.

"A-alright." Al waved as the pair disappeared into the sea of people.

"So Riza, who's Roy? Sounds to me like somebody has themselves a secret lover." Winry smirked.

"Ugh, Roy is just one of the many playboys' at this school, and he set his targets on me." Riza groaned.

Before the conversation could continue, another girl joined the duo on the walk to class. She wore a nee-length pink dress. Her long golden hair fell to her waist.

"Hi guys." the girl said with a slight bow. She turned to Riza with a desperate look in her eyes. "Riza I need to tell you something." The girl was obviously upset about something.

"Okay Elysia."

"Come on Winry." Riza called yanking Winry's arm and dragged her into the girl's bathroom that Elysia had just entered.

"What is it this time Elysia?" Riza asked, but sounded uninterested.

"It's-it's Fletcher" Riza's head snapped to attention at the name.

"F-Fletcher? What's wrong?" Riza grabbed her friend by the shoulders. "Is he okay?"

"He's joining the Sins tonight! We have to stop him!" Riza's eyes widened.

Fletcher and some kids had a run-in the year before. The kids were all from Russel's group, and Envy had helped Fletcher out. Unfortunately, after that Fletcher began to look up to the Sins leader as a protector.

Riza had always told Envy that Fletcher was not to join the Sins, but apparently, he hadn't listened.

"When I find Envy I'll kill him!" Riza was visibly pissed. "Winry, I'll see you second period. Elysia come on." Riza and Elysia rushed out of the bathroom and into the hall.

* * *

Envy, Greed, and Wrath sat outside the. They rested against the cold concrete walls and smoked,**(Envy and Greed No smoking for Wrath) **like they did every day. First period had already started, but they could really care less.

"Hey Fletch." Fletcher leaned against the wall a few steps away trying desperately to look cool. "Hey, Wrath, get his attention for me." Envy ordered in a whispered

In addition, with a nod the young sin member obliged slowly approaching Fletcher and giving him a tap on the shoulder, causing the young blonde to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Listen, when Envy speaks to you, you better be listening." His tone was gentle calm but still very deadly. Almost like a psychopathic killers tone.

"S-sorry.?" Fletcher's legs were shaking a lot.

"Go easy on him Wrath." Envy never actually let anyone talk down to Fletcher, not even Lust or Greed. "Fletcher, you smoke?"

"Um…well…actually…no" Fletcher was afraid he'd offend the leader that he looked up to.

"Good, don't start. This crap will kill you." Fletcher sighed a sigh of relief

Suddenly the four heard the door slam open. As Lust came storming out searching for her missing boyfriend.

She could hear coughing and figured Envy was busy beating up on some kid. She rounds the corner to find Envy, Greed, and Wrath leaning on a wall.

"Envy where the hell have you been?" Lust asked in a seductive voice as she approached Envy moving her hips in a sexy way. **(I think I'm gunna be sick)**

"Make sure not to start anything you can't finish" Greed teased as Lust started kissing Envy's neck.

"Well see you at lunch okay Envy." she smiled and waved to Envy.

"I'll have to check my very, VERY busy schedule, see if I'm available." he teased.

"You'll better be there." Lust smiled seductively before turning to re-enter the

"I swear all she wants to do is fuck. Like a bitch in heat." Envy finished his cigarette and threw it into the open window of a nearby car.

"Poor, poor Envy, having to deal with getting sex thrown at him constantly." Greed taunted.

"Boy I don't know how you put up with it." Wrath teased

"Shut up Moofy…"

Wrath stopped giggling "I Told You NOT To Call Me That!"

Before Envy could say something else to mentally scar the child for life both Riza and Elysia burst through the door.

"Fletcher, what in the fuck do you think your doing with these idiots?" she demanded an answer from the spooked boy.

"The hell is wrong with you? You having overload or something?" Envy said with a smirk on his face.

"Fletcher, you're coming with me!" Riza ordered, but as Fletcher moved, his shoulder was grabbed by a very pissed off Envy.

"He's going no where." He declared in a chilling voice

"Oh yes he is! Fletcher come on, and Envy you better stay the fuck away from Winry!" with that Riza went back in-side, and left Envy standing outside fuming.

* * *

FF **(I'm lazy and tired so I'm fast forwarding to after school)**

Envy was leaning ageist the wall out side the school once more but this time he was waiting for Winry. In addition, as if on que there she was walking out of the building.

"Hey!" Envy called out to her making the girl jump slightly.

"Oh, Hello Envy"

"Wanna ride?" He asked

"Umm sure" Winry smiled at him.

Envy smiled back at her and lead her to his car, smiling again hearing her reaction to seeing it.

"Holy shit"

"Ya, that's what most say"

"How can you afford this?"

"My dad got it for me as a kind of sorry for not always being around" He replied sadly.

"We- she was cut off.

"Well come on lets go"

The car ride seemed to go by really fast and before Winry new it they were in front of her home getting out of the car she thanked him one more time before she waved good bye.

Soon she hurried up stairs to her room were she already started planning her outfit for the up coming party tonight.

* * *

Ok I'm tired and dead when the progress report for school comes out tomorrow so I thought I'd give you guys one more update before I die remember to Review...Oh and sorry if my spelling and/or Grammar sucks just tell me and I'll try and fix it sorry. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA or any of the characters it's sad I know…

**Homunculi High Ch.3

* * *

**

"Damn it!" Winry cursed out loud as she searched thru the closet in her room. Just before Winry went mad her Cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey, Winry it's Riza I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall and may be get a new outfit with me for the party tonight?"

"Sure" She replied "but can you come pick me up I don't exactly have a car," Winry told her laughing nervously at the end.

"Ok I'll be there in 5 minutes ok…bye" She soon hung up the small phone and ran out side to meet her friend.

* * *

**( 2 hours and 50 outfits latter…)**

"There perfect!" The two teenagers stated in unison.

Smiling happily at each other rushing over to the registers to pay Winry had ended up getting a Green and Black skirt that reached her knees and a Green tube top with a fish net shirt to go over it, As for Riza she got a pair of blue jeans and a dark tank top with a picture of a gun on it. (O.o)

"Well I'll see ya at the party then ok?" Riza said as she got in to her car.

"Yup can't wait." Winry said biding her friend good bye right before she went of to get changed. After the mall, the rest of the day went uneventful.

The sound of a car horn going off in the front snapped Winry out of her day dreaming while she hurried from the living room and out the door, smiling when she saw Envy.

"Yo, Winry!" Envy called while watching her walk from her home to his car.

'I figured she'd chicken out on me.' Envy thought. He could hardly hear himself over the thunderous music pulsing from the car.

Winry was quickly in the car sitting on the passenger side looking out the window.

"Winry, what's wrong?" Envy asked with a rare compassionate tone.

"Oh no I'm fine really, I was just thinking." Winry answered without looking towards Him.

"Don't even think you're getting away that easy. Tell me what's wrong." Envy said in a serious voice.

"It's just that, I met Lust and what she said kinda freaked me out."

"Winry listen to me, because you'll probably never hear this again." Envy grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him as the car stopped in front of his house.

"You look beautiful, and anyone who thinks otherwise will have to deal with me. Now come on let's go" Envy helped her to her feet.

Winry followed Envy to the house nearly gasping at how big it was.

"Envy, get your Wanna be palm tree ass in here!" they heard Greed's voice yell from the living room.

"Who had the guts to say that huh?" Envy Yelled obviously pissed off at his 'friend.'

"Come on take a seat Envy!" Wrath called from the couch.

Envy snatched one of the less popular guys **(A.K.A poor Wrath)** off the couch and sat down next to Greed. Envy then patted his lap signaling for Winry to sit down in it.

"What the hell Envy?" Wrath glared at the older 'sin' for being kicked out of his seat.

"Oh shut up. You Shrimp." Envy told him smirking when he started to pout. Which soon ended up with the two fighting each other...

* * *

"Well if it isn't Envy's new little bitch." Lusts voice made Winry's head turn slightly to meet her gaze. 

Winry took the bait and followed lust as she walked in to another room

Wow the little bitch actually followed?" Lust said with a sadistic smile.

"Well look who's talking little miss _Saint _her self."

"Stupid and naïve." Lust chuckled. "Too bad I'm going to have to kick your ass." Lust balled her fists and prepared to take Winry down.

"Good friends are hard to come by Lust. Luckily, for us, we have good friends. Friends who hate ice queen bitches like you." Riza came through the doorway followed by a bruised Elysia.

"Elysia here told us all about your plan to attack Winry and me, and I don't think I like the sound of it." While they were at the mall, Elysia had given them a call to tell them everything that had happened. They didn't tell Envy however, knowing that he would probably fly off the handle and do something stupid.

"Riza you take Elysia back inside, I can take care of this alone." Winry instructed as she stared Lust in the eyes.

Winry was nervous, but she wouldn't let it show. Lust snorted and spit directly in her light blue eyes.

Winry surprisingly leapt toward Lust and forced her to the ground. "Get the hell off of me you bitch!" Lust roared from Winry's tight grip. She rolled over forcing Winry to let go.

Lust had been in many fights before while Winry had nothing of a violent past.

Lust tried to land a quick knee strike to Winry's stomach, but Winry anticipated it and caught her leg. Winry, full of fury, began to strike Lust's face with her palm. Lust tried to get free, but with her knee tight in Winry's grip there wasn't much she could do. This continued for nearly a minute.

Just then Shouting could be heard from inside the mansion as people flea the premises Winry looked up to see Envy also fleeing the manor as if for dear life.

"Winry Get over here NOW!" Envy was cut off.

Meanwhile Lust used the distraction to get in her red mustang and disappear.

Winry did as he said and rushed over to the carhopping nothing to bad cased the party's sudden end.

"Envy what happened?"

"Let's just say my mother got home a little sooner then expected to bad I had to leave wrath back there hope he's alright"

Winry just stared at him once more caught up in how amazing his eyes were.

* * *

"Well here we are See ya latter Winry" 

"Bye"

"Oh and Winry…nice job with Lust back there" with out any more talk Envy sped off dreadfully anticipating what going home would be like.

* * *

It was already Saturday morning. Without Envy around time seemed to just fly by. 

The Sin Gang had already started to take Winry in as one of their own, including Wrath.

She liked the attention and all, but she had never been the most popular girl and didn't know how to react to it. All was not well however, she was also being noticed by others as well, mainly Russel's Group. She was on her dark Gray bed thinking about Envy.

"Winry come get the telephone!" Her Grandmother called through the house.

"Who is it?" Winry answered, not wanting to talk to anyone who wasn't high on her priority list.

"He says his name is Envy. You want him to call-" Winry's Grandmother was interrupted by a Winry who had somehow gotten all the way downstairs in two seconds flat.

"Hello" Winry was almost whispering into the receiver, partly because she couldn't find her breath.

"Winry is that you?" a familiar voice responded.

"Oh Envy it's you! What's the occasion?" Winry chirped.

"Yeah, um, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight. That is unless you made other plans." Envy seemed a tad bit nervous, but Winry just thought it was her imagination.

"Sure I can go with you. When can you pick me up?" Winry jumped up and down and did a little dance.

"Cool, I'll be by at nine okay." Envy answered.

"All right I'll be waiting Envy." Winry smiled.

"You do that then." Envy chuckled before hanging up the phone.

Winry took a lap around the house laughing and giggling gleefully. She dashed up to her room and danced in front of her mirror signing and blushing wildly.

She had feared Envy would forget about her, but he actually had taken time out to ask her out.

She felt like the queen of the world. Her dancing was quickly interrupted however when she slipped on a random screw-driver left and forgone a while back while working on some ato-mail.

* * *

Well Till my next up date see ya and don't forget to please Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA or any of the characters it's sad I know…

**Homunculi High Ch.4

* * *

**

"Shut it Envy, you and I both know what's going to happen." Greed and Envy were in an argument on the phone.

"Kiss my ass you Greedy bastered at least I'm not as bad as you!" Envy retaliated.

"Oh come on Envy, should I go down the list of girls, or do you have something to do tonight?" Greed said with a smile. Both he and Envy had infamous reputations as womanizers, but no one would tell Winry about that little tidbit of information.

"What about you Greed, you aren't exactly pure your self." Envy accused while going out of his way to mess up Wrath's hair just to piss him off as they crossed paths on his way to the kitchen.

"I'll have you know I'm saving my self for just the right woman." Greed proclaimed.

The phone line went silent for a moment before both he and Envy both started laughing at the same time.

"How about we make a little gentleman's bet Envy. I bet you can't go a two weeks without trying to get in the new girl's pants." Greed proposed, knowing Envy's Personality.

"Okay Greed, how much are we talking here?" Envy accepted, thinking he could hold out for at two weeks.

"Money isn't a problem for us Envy, so I say we bet dignity. Loser wears a bra to school and PINK dress to go with it. Of course you can't tell why you're doing it." Greed suggested with confidence.

"Fine by me. I'll talk to you later though okay?"

"Alright talk to you later, but I can't wait to see you in a bra." Greed quickly hung up before Envy could retaliate.

* * *

_Ding dong_

"COMING" Winry yelled down stairs. Rushing when she opened the door

"Hey." Envy said before looking Winry up and down. Envy's jaw hit the floor at the sight of her 'God damn it Greed! Me and my big mouth, stupid fucking bet!' Envy thought as stared at the girl in front of him.

She wore a tight black tank top that and her jeans were just as form fitting. They were black and faded to blue at the knees.

"Well let's go" Winry said still smiling at him.

* * *

Winry looked around her. Envy had driven to the harbor district, and all she could see around her were warehouses. This didn't look like any area that a club would be in, but Envy still cruised the narrow lanes between the daunting warehouses. 

A few of the workers stared at the expensive car as it darted past them, and a few even cat called Winry, earning a few choice words from Envy. Eventually though Envy stopped in front of a large warehouse sitting secluded in the darkness away from the others.

"E-Envy, where are we? This doesn't look like any club I've ever seen before." She had a bad feeling in her gut about what was going to happen to her, especially considering they were in an area she was not accustomed to.

"Don't worry, Oh and before we go in here, you need to promise me something."

"Sure thing Envy, what is it?" Winry asked.

"Whatever you see in here, it stays between us okay?" Though it was a bad idea bringing Winry to a homunculi's club, Envy felt she could be trusted.

"Okay Envy, I promise." Winry felt like she was digging her own grave, but she knew Envy would never do anything to hurt her.

Envy and Winry walked in to the club. Winry noticed the stares and whispers as she passed a few 'people', and she could have sworn on of the girls hissing at her.

The couple (Envy and Winry) danced, and talked for the next hour and a half. Winry constantly checked her watch to make sure she wouldn't be late getting back home. The two sat at the bar, taking a break from the exhausting dance floor.

Despite the fact that they had spent so much time together, Winry hadn't actually had any time with Envy alone, not that she wasn't enjoying herself.

"You having a good time?" Envy asked making sure his date was enjoying their outing.

"It's wonderful. It is a little loud though." Winry said getting a slight head ack from the pounding music around them

"You wanna check out the VIP room then?" Envy asked.

But before the two could move however, a girl appeared behind them. She was a short girl with vibrant Purple hair that ran to her shoulders, and large Dark eyes, she wore a tight reviling red shirt, and a short black mini skirt.

"Well look who it is." the girl's voice was enchanting, as if she was trying to seduce him.

"What the hell do you want allure?" Envy always had to go through this with her.

"I just wanted to check up on you. We never talk anymore." allure said leaning onto him, completely disregarding the human girl sitting next to him.

"Okay, you checked up, now leave me the hell alone!" Envy told her sternly. It was not that he disliked allure, but he knew she was only acting out of jealousy because Winry was there.

"Hello." Winry greeted kindly.

"Envy, are you with that…thing?" allure shared the same despise of humans that other Homunculi did. Winry suddenly felt like she was about to explode with anger. "Envy, I must say I'm shocked! That you would hang around that…this…hu-"

"That's enough allure!" Envy growled

"Fine then, see you later." allure said as she turned to leave the two.

Winry turned back toward Envy "What's her problem?" she asked, wanting an explanation from him.

"No one that matters." Envy told her.

"Ok" Winry smiled at Envy, and he returned with a smirk of his own.

Again the two basically enjoyed each other's company, until eleven-thirty, when Envy ordered some drinks. After a few minutes of arguing, Winry finally took her first taste of alcohol. Then another, and another, and another.

"Come on Winry, I think you need to lie down for a bit. When you get up, I'll take you home, but you can't go home like this." Envy helped Winry to her feet, and practically dragged her across the floor to a set of stairs in the back.

After a few words with the guards, he carried her up the steps, where he laid her on a couch and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Envy will take care of your problem." a calm melodious voice spoke. 

'Where am I?' Winry lay on the couch in a room where three people were having a conversation. She didn't feel like opening her eyes, because her head was killing her.

"Damn it Dante, I'm not your fucking lackey." Envy's voice shot back.

"You don't have a say in this Envy." The voice snapped back, with no feeling behind her tone.

Winry lay in silence. She could feel the darkness of sleep approaching, but she had to fight it off. She needed to hear what was being planned. She shifted her weight slightly, and could feel all eyes turn to her.

"I think the human girl is waking." Dante warned. They waited a moment more. Winry had mastered the art of evening her breath to fake sleeping to avoid the constant babble that flowed from her Grandmother's mouth in the morning, so she could not tell she was awake.

"Envy, I still can't believe you, bringing that pathetic human girl in here with us." An unfamiliar voice said to Envy. Winry figured she had heard the sentence wrong.

"Yeah whatever Pride. I sure as hell wasn't about to leave her downstairs with the others."

Winry could hear Envy grumble under his breath, and exit the room. Winry took this time to sneak a peek at the room. It was an all glass with a redwood table, and a few leather chairs.

She could see the party raging below, and two figures sitting at the table. She looked over to where she heard the door slam and she saw Envy standing, cursing uncontrollably. Something about him was different though.

'What happened to his outfit? Is he warring A SKIRT?' She snapped her eyes closed, and prayed that no one had noticed.

Kagome could no longer hold on to her consciousness. She slipped back into her dreamland, too intoxicated to stay up a second longer. Her head swam with colors and sounds, and she pondered what she had just heard.

"Winry, it's time for you to get up." Envy said as he shook the girl. Winry awoke startled, as if she had seen a ghost.

'Hmm, maybe it was just a dream.' Winry was in a room she had never seen before. She lay in a giant circular bed with thick black velvet sheets. The flooring and walls were rich Green marble, and Green curtains draped from the windows.

"Where are we?" Winry asked, sitting up to face Envy, who sat next to her on the bed.

"We're back at my house" Envy said

"Thank you Envy, sorry if I embarrassed you last night." Winry blushed realizing she had drunk too much, and she figured that was the reason for her having such a crazy dream.

"It wasn't that bad, but I think you should get back home before your mom wakes up." Envy told her through a yawn.

"Oh my god! My curfew! What time is it?" Winry asked in a panic.

"It's about four o'clock. You're going to have some explaining to do, but you should be able to get off." Envy flashed her a reassuring smile before clambering off of the huge bed. "Come on, we've got to get back soon." He smiled again.

* * *

The two teens had driven in complete silence along the long drive. Only snapping back to her senses when the car came to a stop in front of her humble home. 

"See you at school k." He told her

"Ok bye" Winry slowly down the path leading to her house.

* * *

Wrath was rushing down the hallway in a hurry to get to his class not because he would be late but because his mother threatened him if he was late one more time, he was dead! 

'Stupid Envy! He didn't even bother to wake me up.' Wrath thought angrily.

Unforchenitly his running was halted when he collided into something or rather some one turning the corner to enter the classroom.

"Hey watch it!" Wrath yelled, his rage leaving him when he saw whom he bumped in to……Elysia

"I'm sorry" Elysia told him quickly knowing how bad his temper could be after all his name was Wrath.

"No its ok her let me help you" Wrath told her in an unusually nice tone as he helped her pick up her books.

"Thanks ummm why are you running any-ways?" She asked him.

"Well I was trying to get to homeroom before it was over but I guess failed didn't I?" Wrath asked with a laugh.

"Sorry but ya" She answered him smiling brightly ironically making him smile back

"Hey, we haw the same class next you wanna walk there together?"

"Sure" And with that the two walked down the now crowded halls to the pure evil class known as Math.

* * *

Sin: And that is how I end Chapter 4 

Ed: That's nice and all BUT WHY AREN'T I IN IT

Sin: oh that well you see….I just didn't feel like writing anything about you

Ed: …….

Wrath: Wait the thing you wrote why the hec am I so nice to her!

Sin: Because My dear wrath I have plans Big, BIG PLANS Muhahahahaha

Wrath: No fair!

Sin: Well till the update remember to review! Bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA or any of the characters it's sad I know…

**Homunculi High Ch.5

* * *

**

"Damn it all." Greed was standing by the back entrance to the school waiting on Envy to arrive.

"Fucking bastered and his stupidity." He mumbled, sucking the last life out of his cigarette. Seeing as Envy was never this late he knew the wait wouldn't be long, but he was still pissed.

Soon enough a green convertible Dodge Viper **(I finally found the name of the dame car)** came roaring down the street. Thunderous music pumped through the ground as it approached.

After a quick donut in the parking lot it came to a screeching halt, and Envy climbed out.

"About time you showed up. You don't want to be late for school again do you?" Greed said with a toothy smile.

"Fuck school." Envy sneered.

"Give me a smoke." He demanded with an outstretched hand.

Greed grumbled to himself as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes, handing one to Envy, keeping one for himself.

"So, about our little bet." Greed was going to see if he could weasel his way out of this.

"I didn't screw her if that's what you're asking." Envy looked into Greed's eyes and could tell he was trying to get out of his end of the deal.

"Oh no you don't, the bet's still on, and there's no going back now."

"Envy, I'm shocked, when have I gone back out on a bet?"

Envy just sneered again heading into the prison like hell known as school, only to bump directly into someone.

He and the girl he had run into both fell to the ground. "Watch where the hell you're going!" Envy snapped while he dusted himself off. He looked to where Greed had stood, but he had already vanished.

"Sorry abut that." the girl said as pulled herself to her feet. "En-Envy?" Winry said when she saw who it was who she had barreled into.

* * *

After that Envy and Winry had spent most of the morning talking. They sat at a lunch table surrounded by the other 'Sins'.

"Scoot down Greed!" Wrath demanded as he and Elysia entered the lunch room.

Greed just looked at him as if he didn't hear what he said.

"Always the tough way with you." Wrath said to himself before grabbing the back of Greed's jacket and pulling him to the floor, taking his seat.

While Elysia hesitatingly sat next to him.

"Hey Envy, you know the dance in two weeks? You think you can drive me there?" Wrath asked the older sin.

"Why the hell would I do that? It's not like you ever have a date." Envy told the younger teen.

"I can't believe I'm going to say thins but….please?" Wrath asked.

"Ok IF you tell me who your taking." Envy told him smirking. Making Wrath gulp and then muttered something inaudible and sighed.

"I'll tell you latter k."

"What ever it's not like I really give a damn"

* * *

Riza and Elysia gave each other knowing looks as they barged Winry about Envy.

They were about to badger more, when they saw Envy followed by Greed, and Wrath walking their way.

"Be still my heart." Elysia whispered.

"Hey, Elysia." Wrath said, looking down at the blushing girl. "Hi, Moofy." She breathed, as a healthy shade of pink slid across her cheeks. _'Moofy?'_ Winry mouthed to Riza questioningly. Riza shrugged helplessly.

During the confrontation of groups, Riza and Winry never noticed that Elysia and Wrath had slipped away walking hand in hand to class. **(Aw)

* * *

**

Envy laid his head in Winry's lap as they sat in the back seat of his car in front of his home (**He was so post to be driving her home)**.

Though Winry was focused completely on Envy, all of his attention was directed at "War of the worlds" which played on the portable DVD player in front of them.

Winry didn't feel a commercial love, there was no word in the word to describe how she felt it was more like a lifestyle than an overplayed emotion, as she could spend every waking minute of her day thinking about it

"Earth to Winry." Envy interrupted her train of thought, dispelling the thoughts of passion that ran wild through her head.

"I asked if you wanted to step outside with me and take a short walk." He said once he realized she was paying attention.

"Sure." She smiled as she followed him through the halls of his mansion and outside into the fresh autumn air.

"I never knew you guys had so much land to yourselves up here. Springtime must be beautiful." Winry said as she and Envy approached the house. The two had been out all day and the sun was just about to set.

Winry latched onto Envy's arm as they made their way up the cobblestone and to the front door. Winry finally let go of Envy when they made it to his car once more this time intent on actually driving her home.

* * *

Sin: And that is how I end Chapter 5

Ed: why am I still not in it!

Sin: oh well I haven't really found any-one to pair you with so until then you get no screen time

Ed: No Fair!

Envy: I hate you

Sin: Now, now is that any-way to talk to the one curtly controlling your fait?

Envy: Damn you….

Sin: well I have some Anime characters to torment so if you want them saved please remember to review!

Ed: your really twisted you know that?

Sin: I know Muhahahahaha!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA or any of the characters it's sad I know…

**Homunculi High Ch.6**

**

* * *

**

Envy sighed lying upside down on his bed in his usual attire of shorts, a short top and fingerless gloves.

'If only I could tell Winry….' A knock on the door of his room broke his train of thought causing him to fall of the bed hitting his head agents the hard floor.

"Ow, WHAT!" Envy growled as Wrath walked into his room.

"Envy how do you ask girls to dances?" Wrath asked him shakily.

"Why would you want to know?" Envy questioned raising an eye brow.

"W-well I wanted to know how to ask Elysia…" his voice trailed off at the end.

"Just ask I'm sure she will say yes I mean it's soooo obvious she likes you to!"

Wrath smiled up at his brother "Really?"

Envy refrained from rolling his eyes "Duh now I don't know go call her or something"

"Okidokie!" The younger boy stated rushing out of the room…

* * *

"Hey Winry" Wrath greeted her as she walked into the manor "Envy's in the guest room watching something on the plasma screen it's just down the hall"

"Thank you Wrath"

She didn't have to walk very far before she got to the room.

"Hey Envy I was-" she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a blue light engulf him and when it was gone he was in the same thing she saw the other tonight.

"W-what the hell" she whispered to her self but he still heard it looking up he grew pale "Uh-Oh"

Before she could turn and run he was in front of the door blocking her way out "Winry…listing to me and I'll explain"

She gulped "W-what the hell are you?"

He sighed "Dimmit this is going to be a problem" he muttered under his breath before turning back to Winry, his eyes going wide when he noticed she was no longer there.

"Shit!"

By now Winry was running down the halls hoping to find the exit and was almost home free when she caught sight of the door ….that is until some one got in her way.

"And just were the hell do you think you're going?" Envy glared darkly down at her.

"I-I"

"No, don't say any-thing!" She shut up.

"Why the hell did you run!" she mouth opened to speak but no words came out, she was too terrified of what he would do now that she new.

"I wasn't going to hurt you I just wanted to explain but you know what? Now I just want you to leave and if you tell any-one and I mean ANY-ONE I will not hesitate to hunt you down and personally kill you myself got it?"

Once more she did not speak only whimpered slightly and nodded her head in understanding.

"Good now get the fuck out of my home!" he growled showing her roughly out the door slamming it behind her.

She didn't think after that just turned tale and ran all the way home despite how far it was. Only thinking about getting to her room and locking her door…

* * *

Tears of bitterness made there way down Winry's pale cheek her eyes now blood shot and voice barley able to go above a whisper from the sobs that continually racked her body.

'I'm so stupid' she mentally scolded her self 'I just had to over react and now I'm sure he hates me and…he has every right to'

The following day Envy wasn't in school and Winry thought it pretty much her fault she tried paying attention but her mind kept wandering back to the same thing…would he ever forgive her?

For the rest of the day her mind completely shut down and she didn't really care what would happen next she jumped slightly when the lunch bell rang with Envy gone for the day she really had no reason to eat at the same table as his friends and instead decided to walk out to the yard and think she brought no lunch because she really didn't eat much.

So all that was left was for her to lean back agents a tree and watch the clouds till the next class began.

With out really thinking she closed her eyes slightly thinking it would only be for a few minutes that is…

Until she dozed to sleep waking up two hours latter when the bell rang signaling that school was over 'oops' she thought sadly as she got up grabbing her bag and rushing to the front gates turning the corner around the building nearly making it out when suddenly she was pushed back harshly her back slamming into the wall and slowly sliding down.

She winced slightly looking to see a very pissed Lust. Who was now glaring daggers down at her.

"You little bitch" she started "What the hell did you do I know you're the reason Envy wasn't here today so spill!"

She growled lifting the shorter blond up by her shirt.

"I- she was cut off when Lusts palm collided with her cheek causing her head to bounce back smacking painfully into the wall behind her.

"This is your last chance ether leave Envy be or get your ass kicked" Whinry didn't reply only lowered her head snapping it up quickly when she felt the grip of two other girls holding her down. She didn't know then but it was obvious they were her **(Lust's) **friends.

"Show her no mercy" Lust stated before walking away leaving a wide eyes Whinry and two angry female homunculi…

* * *

Whinry winced slightly once more struggling to walk. The limp she had acquired from the little one sided fight still giving her a hell lot of pain thus prolonging her already long walk home and to make matters even better it started to rain. The blood on her forehead dripping down putting a crimson tinted blur in her line of sight.

'You know what' she thought "I Hate My Life!" She yelled out load not really caring who heard at this point not that anyone way around to hear her anyway.

"Whinry!" a familiar voice yelled behind her, turning she saw Wrath a wore look on his face once he noticed her bruised body.

"Oh, it's nothing what do you want?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about…what you saw.." he trailed off at the end realizing Whinry understood what he was talking about.

"There's nothing to talk about Envy was right and nothing is going to change that so go home"

He glared at her "that's just it I don't WANT Envy to be right…you have no Idea how important it is that he's proved wrong about you. Whinry he may never trust anyone again I need you to go see him"

She snickered "No, I'm going home and I'm not going back there"

She started to walk away until Wraths voice halted her once more.

"If you care for him so much then why won't you give each other a second chance because I highly doughty Envy's stopped thinking about you so why not go before he does!"

She didn't want to hear anymore and despite the pain surging through her possibly sprained left leg she took of running..

She had mad it far and was almost there the only reason she stopped was because her legs had finally giving way and collapsed out from under her.

Wrath's words swirled the inside of her mind circling again and again until she finally couldn't take anymore mental arguing with her self she turned nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw Wrath standing directly behind her.

"AH! WERE THE HELL DID YOU COEM FROM!"

He giggled manically "I had a driver bring me here so wanna go back?" she smiled at him.

"Ya lets go"…

* * *

**(No, it doesn't end there not yet wink )**

The door creaked open slightly as Whinry and Wrath walked into the manor she was nerves to say the least "Uh Wrath maybe he's not hom-

A slight crash upstairs told the two he was home rushing up the stairs they opened his bed room door not expecting the sight that stood before them …

* * *

Sin: Please pity on my soul, don't kill me for taking so LONG!

Envy: **(Raises eye** **brow)** you have a soul?

Sin: Hmmm, ok you got me there but at least I updated!

Ed: I STILL wasn't in it!

Sin: Oops almost forgot Edo is in the next chappy I'll be pairing him with Rose I'm evil that way!

Envy: Well please Review our lives depend on IT!

Wrath: Bye!


End file.
